A Day at the Store
by PerManum
Summary: Mulder, Scully, and William have to go shopping. A little fluffy really.


A Trip to the Store

Author's Notes:  
This is just something that I wrote while observing people at work. Just a little short piece only one chapter. Family Fic and Humor

Once again I don't own The X-FILES, only the story idea. ----------------------------------------------------------------

"Mulder do you have the grocery list?" Scully asked as she guided William's legs through the whole in the front of the cart and sat him down.

"As always Scully." Mulder smiled handing the list to Scully and taking the cart from him.

"Daddy push?" William asked looking from Mulder to Scully and back again. Both Mulder and Scully shook their heads yes.

"Yay, we gonna go fast!" William giggled.

"Mulder, NOT IN THE PARKING LOT! IT ISN'T SAFE." She yelled as Mulder took off toward the entrance to the store. She gave up followed behind meeting them in the produce section. Mulder was bust inspection the peaches as best he could, while William tried desperately to grab at the fruit. Both Mulder and Scully learned the hard way to always park the cart far enough way, so as to be out of the each of cubby hands belonging to their son.

"Mommy I wanna a peach." At two and a half William had a pretty good vocabulary and knew basically all the fruit in his little life.

Mulder was already bagging some when Scully walked up to stand next to him holding the list out to him with one of her faces already planted firmly in place.

"Mulder what kind of list is this? Fruit, vegetables, and meat? Why didn't you write down the kind of fruit, vegetables and meat that we need?"

"Because it's easy to just choose in the store than to think about it at home. Plus we can get some of all."

"Well we have bananas and apples, so don't get any of those."

"Mommy is to detailed William." Mulder said to William.

"Daddy doesn't know how to shop." Scully said to William.

"William wants peach." Scully and Mulder both laughed.

They spilt up from time to time to cover more ground, Mulder went to the cereal and snack aisle while Scully went to the dairy, baby and meat section. Scully had the cart thinking it better than to let Mulder take William and the cart down the cookie aisle. Scully turned from looking at the chicken just in time to see Mulder appear from the snack aisle with a hand full of junk food.

"You know half of that is going back." She said crossing her arms.

"Aww come on Scully, William loves them, there for the baby." William was reaching for Mulder or maybe it was for the snack.

"Mulder you can't be serious! You and I could barely eat all of that let alone William. You have three different kinds of cookies alone. Why do we need both cheese its and cheese nips? They're the same thing. Pick there and take everything else back."

Mulder tried the sad face and even got William in on the deal. Scully turned and told him no. He was not going to get her with the twin faces.

"Mulder, you can leave the double chocolate chip cookies." She said with a smile I know William loves them.

"No, Scully has I remember correctly you couldn't get enough of them while pregnant with William."

She placed the chicken in the cart and follow Mulder to the cookie aisle. Their last stop was the ice cream aisle before they would check out. Now it was Mulder's turn to tease Scully.

"Ohh, look William ice cream." Scully said heading straight to the Eddy's section opening the door and grabbing her favorite.

"Scully, do u really think we need the ice cream? I mean we already have the cookies." Mulder said with a stern look plastered his face.

"But I always get ice cream when we come, you have your snacks Mulder now I have mine. I don't try and buy the whole store and then blame it on the baby wanting it " She gave him the don't try your game I'm on you look.

"ICE CREAM! ICE CREAM! ICE CREAM!" William yelled smiling up at Scully as she maneuvered the cart to the check out corner.

Ten minutes later they were driving back home. William was in the back in his car seat eating his peach while Mulder drove. Scully reached back every few minutes to whip his face.

"Why does a trip to the store always including William having to have a bath when we get home?" 


End file.
